


Day 12: Christmas Party

by CampbellB1994



Series: 24 Days of OTP [13]
Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 24 Days of OTP, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Gift Giving, Multi, Secret Santa, Smoking, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “But we’re being a three this time.” He points out, feeling Bill’s hand on his knee as the man looks back for a second. “Everything will be fine.” Bill gives Campbell’s knee a squeeze before looking back towards the road.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass)/William Masters
Series: 24 Days of OTP [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Day 12: Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Only Teen because of drinking and smoking.

“Campbell come on, we’re going to be late.” Bill calls out into the bedroom where it looked like the boy was wrestling with his shoelaces. “Joe, can you help him?” Bill tells the other man before going over to the fridge and grabbing the drinks they were bringing out of it. “Don’t forget the presents.” Joe says, walking back out with Campbell. “There’s three of us and I feel like we need extra hands.” Bill says, juggling a few bags. “Campbell, you hold this one.” He passes over the present bag. “Joe grab the drinks and then I can get my car keys.” Bill says, passing over the bags. “Are we missing anything?” Joe looks to the cupboard. “Do we have meds?” Bill sighs, chucking the keys to Joe, who catches them with his free hand. “You get these in the car and I’ll come join you.” Joe unlocks the car, getting the bags in the back. “Sit in the back with me.” Campbell pulls at Joe’s arm. “But then no one is sitting with Bill.” Joe says as Bill comes up to the car. “On the way back you can sit in the front.” He says, pressing a light hand to Joe’s shoulder and leaning in. “He’ll be asleep anyway.” He whispers before getting into the driving seat and waiting for Joe to join Campbell in the back. “I’m a bit nervous.” Campbell admits, resting his head against Joe’s shoulder. “Nothing to worry about, Camp. They’re all our friends.” Joe smiles, rubbing at the boy’s arm. “But we’re being a three this time.” He points out, feeling Bill’s hand on his knee as the man looks back for a second. “Everything will be fine.” Bill gives Campbell’s knee a squeeze before looking back towards the road. 

The three of them are greeted at the door by Betty; Libby is sitting outside talking to Virginia, both with a cigarette in hand, whilst Lester was setting up his camera to capture the party that was only just starting. “Hello you three.” Betty smiles. “We are putting the secret santa presents over there for later.” She tells them. “Now we’ve got the drinks over there. I’ve made sure we’ve got some non-alcoholic ones for Campbell.” She smiles, taking the bag of drinks from Joe. Campbell is keeping a tight hold of Joe’s arm as they walk further into the room. “You’re okay.” Joe whispers, kissing the top of the boy’s head. “Look who is there.” Bill says pointing over to where Eddie was setting up the music. “Can I go help?” Campbell asks looking over to Bill. “I’m sure Eddie will like the help. I’ll go get us some drinks.” Bill says, brushing an arm along Joe’s back as he walks over to where the drinks were. “I was hoping you’d be coming.” Eddie says, sifting through the vinyls. “Have you got the Queen christmas song?” Campbell asks, getting his confidence up. “I think I do, must have.” Joe moves over to where they were standing. “Are we getting a Campbell Bain looney tunes show?” He asks, pulling the boy into a side hug. “If Eddie will let me.” Campbell says, looking over to the man expectantly. “Well we can’t have Campbell next to a radio set up without letting him do a show.” Eddie says, finding the Queen album. “There it is.” 

It was getting late, Campbell had done his show and now he wanted to get home. Bill was a little tipsy, Virginia had offered to drive them home, but Joe was out of it drunk. “I want to go home.” Campbell says, playing with the wire of the headphones he had got from the secret santa. “We’ll leave in a bit. We’re just going to have one more drink.” Bill tells the boy, connecting their hands and rubbing a thumb over the top of Campbell’s. “Bill.” Campbell whines, the man taking a drink from his cup. Campbell slips his hand out of the man’s and walks through the crowd of drunk people to the front door. “Bit overwhelming, isn't it?” Campbell looks over to see Lester sitting looking through the tapes of footage he shot that night. “I wish I could drink, it would make things more interesting.” Campbell sighs, he rarely thought about how he had to be sober because there wasn’t much drinking that happened at home. “Trust me alcohol is not as good as it seems.” Lester shrugs, pulling something out of his pocket. “I've been drunk before.” Campbell sighs, looking over to Lester’s hand. “Do you want one?” Lester offers him a sweet. “Okay.” Campbell takes one and pops it into his mouth. “Those are cool headphones.” Lester points out, the boy nodding. “Yeah they are like the ones back at the asylum.” He says. “What did you get?” He looks over to the man. “I got this new camera lens. Turns out all everyone knows about me is that I shoot film.” Lester chuckles, bringing the box out of his pocket. 

“There he is.” Joe chuckles as he stumbles out of the house, Bill keeping him up. “We’re going to go now Campbell.” Virginia says, looking to Lester and smiling at him. “Bye Lester.” Campbell jumps up and follows the group into the car. “Come sit in the middle.” Bill says, Joe leaning against the car to keep himself up as Campbell moves to the middle seat. Bill slides a hand onto Campbell’s thigh. “Did you have a good time?” Bill asks, rubbing his hand up and down gently. “Yeah, Lester is cool.” Campbell says with a yawn, resting his head on Bill’s shoulder. “Just none of you throw up in my car please.” Virginia says, watching Joe struggle with his seatbelt before starting to drive off. “We should go to more parties.” Joe says, closing his eyes as he rests his head against his seat. “But I do love being alone too.” Joe smirks, trying to get his hand under Campbell’s shirt. “Joe, can you hold this please.” Bill passes him one of the empty bags, feeling Campbell’s breathing calm as he falls to sleep. “I told you he’d be asleep.” Joe shouts, Bill shaking his head. “Joe.” Bill says, trying to calm him down a little. “Oh wait you told me.” He says, head turning to look at the older man with a cheeky grin. “And this is why we don’t go to more parties.” Bill says, seeing Virginia nodding in the front seat. “Did you want me to pick up your car in the morning and bring it to yours? Save you having to leave a hangover Joe with a hyperactive Campbell.” Virginia offers, watching Bill idly stroke his hand through Campbell’s hair. “That might be a good idea.” He says after a while. 


End file.
